Solar Wars (Scenario)
This is the home page of the Solar Wars scenario. The lore of the world is still in development and thus this page will have an informal appearance for now. Attached pages (at the bottom) are links to additional pages outlining various aspects of the universe. The "Present Day" of this timeline is around the late 2400s to early 2500s, but the timeline will likely be continued until the year 3000. You are welcome to comment in the comment's section. Timeline '21st Century' 2024 *Italy leaves the European Union and Eurozone. 2025 *Greece leaves the Eurozone. *Following conflict with the EU over the increasingly authoritarian policies of the leaders of Hungary and Poland, both countries are taken out of the EU by their leaders. Both governments lose their next election to pro-EU parties but the membership of both countries, as well as that of Turkey, are vetoed by France. *Conflict between France and Germany over the future of the EU heat up as France advocates reform and smaller government while Germany advocates for more centralisation. 2035 *After over a decade of public soul-searching and economic downturn, as well as alternating rule between populist right-wing nationalists and reactionary left-wing socialists, Charlotte Taylor emerges as the charismatic leader of the newly reformed Liberal Party (descendant of the Liberal Democrats that replaced the Labour party as the primary left-wing party), and rises to become Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. A tough but intelligent leader, she is considered by many contemporary experts to be a true stateswoman. She spearheads an explosion of international diplomacy, forming trade alliances with nations all across the world, including the formation of the Commonwealth Trade Group, a nearly tariff-less single market comprised of almost all former British colonies, as well as a handful of other nations, in direct competition with the crumbling EU. The United States also joins amidst an increasing shift away from sole geopolitical hegemony. PM Taylor says, "Britain must make her name not by her might, but by her minds." *President Vladimir Putin of Russia dies aged 83. Following an alarmingly publicised internal power struggle and mounting civil unrest, elections are called in which opposition leaders manage to galvanise enough supporters to win the Presidency. An immediate crackdown on the corruption of the Putin regime begins, sparking hopes for a more democratic future for Russia. 2043 *President Xi Jinping of China is assassinated at age 89 by a portion of the military leadership amidst ailing health, a crumbling bureaucracy, a failing economy, and massive civil unrest by an unemployed middle class. 55% of the military then announce a coup against the Communist government claiming to support a capitalist economy as China's only hope. A civil war breaks out along the North-South divide with rebels in the North and communist loyalist forces in the South. *As oil reserves continue to rapidly deplete, most countries have moved on to nuclear power or renewable resources, marking the onset of an electric economy. Civil unrest is growing throughout Arab nations with more and more people's militias forming. 2044 *Following a landslide victory in Taiwan, the Kuomintang government declares war on the People's Republic of China, reigniting the Chinese Civil War. With the permission of the Hong Kong legislature and promises of respecting their autonomy and separate legal system, the Republic of China annexes Hong Kong. Macau is also annexed with little resistance as most Communist forces are busy fighting in the North. The Republic then launches an offensive into South China via Hong Kong and Macau, meeting little resistance. *The Commonwealth nations and Russia launch various preliminary missions to the Moon and Mars. 2045 *The Republic of China and the Northern Coup Faction sign a treaty of non-aggression, uniting to fight against Communist forces. Communist forces are defeated by August and two Chinese nations remain - the (democratic) Republic of China in the South, and the reformed (somewhat democratic, anti-Communist) People's Republic of China in the North and West. Tibet is granted independence under the condition of free association with the ROC while Xinjiang is renamed East Turkestan but remains part of the PRC. *The People's Republic is poorer and more autocratic, but dominated by a strong manufacturing industry as government officials pour investment into the western provinces. The People's Party (led by the former military leader of the coup) is the current governing party while the Social Democratic party is the main opposition. The Republic of China is a wealthy, middle-class democracy with the Kuomintang as government, Liberal party as opposition (supporting a more Western-style liberal democracy), and Democratic Socialists as a left-wing minor party made up of communist and socialist sympathisers. The Province of Taiwan is now led by the DPP (after most Kuomintang left) and is still vying for independence. 2053 *Following the emptying of global oil reserves (and mounting environmental disaster), the Arab Revolution begins as a wave of armed pan-Arab rebellions occur across the Arab world. Many Arab militaries mutiny and assassinate their Generals, joining the rebelling militias. Within a year, almost all Arab republics and monarchies are toppled by pan-Arab militias. *Iran also falls into revolution as secular republicans call for the abolition of the position of Supreme Leader amidst economic chaos. Afghanistan churns as warlords vie for control. Pakistan soon intervenes in Afghanistan. *The Artic becomes 94% ice-free. Most Europe-East_Asia trade now passes through the Artic over Canada, Scandinavia and Russia. *Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland (which is rapidly flooding) unite under the Northern Union, a federation of nations with their capital in the newly federalised (no longer part of Sweden) administrative region of Gothenburg. *Finland and Estonia unite under the Finnish Union and have good relations with the Northern Union. Talks of further union continue. *The Union of South American Nations comes to include all South American nations and declares a Schengen Area and joint trade rules. 2054 *The Arab Caliphate is declared a sovereign democratic constitutional elective monarchy. It includes Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Jordan, Lebanon, Syria, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, the UAE, Qatar, and Bahrain. It is led by the ceremonial Caliph whom is elected by the Senate (upper house) for a term of 25 years. The first Caliph is 35 year old Aariz bin Muqrin al Saud, a prominent member of the former ruling House of Saud of Saudi Arabia, whom had participated avidly in the Arab Revolution as a leading figure of liberal Islam, calling for a return to Islam's more tolerant and scientifically-minded Golden Age. The new nation is, however, considered a middle-income nation due to the loss of its oil reserves. *The North African Confederation is announced as a supranational government including Morocco, Algeria, Libya, Tunisia, and Egypt. The Moroccan royal family (which survived the revolution by dissolving Parliament, calling fresh elections, and constitutionally limiting themselves to purely ceremonial roles) is allowed to continue serving as Head of State of the Moroccan nation. The nations of the Confederation are mostly autonomous, not unlike those of the EU. *Republic of Iran is formed as a secular democratic republic. Strong separation of church and state is enforced in the constitution, more so than the Caliphate or Confederation. *Eastern Afghanistan is occupied by Pakistan as the Western portion continues to fight. *The Confederation, Arab Republic, and Republic of Iran announce friendly relations with Israel, sparking hope for peace in the Middle East. 2055 *Completely and utterly strained by refugees from the Arab Revolution, the European Union finally collapses with many former members forming more regional unions instead. The Mediterranean Union is formed as an international government (unlike the Northern Union which is a sovereign country in its own right) between the European nations with Mediterranean coastlines (excluding Turkey) to secure their border against waves of refugees. *The Central European Union forms and is very similar to the former European Union. *The Eastern European Union forms as an international government. 2056 *The stability and hope afforded by the new Arab nations causes millions of first-generation immigrants and refugees to migrate back to Arab nations. This allows relations between the various European unions to thaw out. *By the end of the year a pan-European Schengen Area and Space Agency are formed, though the various unions vow to never repeat the mistakes of the EU bureaucracy, single-market, or single currency. *Increased international free trade returns as various regional unions encourage inter-union trade. 2060 *Following the end of a bloody mid-century, the nations of the world are faced with the reality that although oil is no longer predominant, environmental destruction, overpopulation, and other factors still contributing to global warming mean that the world is beginning to crack at its seams. *This begins a brand new space race, including private corporations eager to mine the Moon, Mars, and the Asteroid Belt. *National governments and intergovernmental unions pour their economies into space travel as a generation of war-weary former soldiers take the reigns of power. Science-fiction becomes the dominant genre of fiction. 2067 *Fusion power plants become a mainstream source of energy. Preliminary research is already being conducted by major world powers into fusion-powered space craft. The Nuclear Research Treaty (NRT) of 2067 paves the way for research and usage of non-weapon nuclear power in space. The treaty does not ban military applications of nuclear research, only nuclear weaponry is prohibited. 2072 *The Commonwealth Trade Group and Commonwealth of Nations are united under the former's name. Increasing legislative and executive power is granted to the Commonwealth. '22nd Century' 2120 *Thanks to the development of space elevators, orbiting port cities, massive asteroid mining ships,and prefabricated industrial greenhouses, the population of the Moon reaches an unprecedented 100 million (mostly immigrants) and Mars reaches a population of 50 million, while the Asteroid belt, largely populated by employees of mining companies, has a fluctuating population of around 40 million that is growing very rapidly. *The United Nations is granted nominal authority over the Moon colonies, though in practice they are still administered by national (or international, depending on the mission) governments. 2150 *A strong pioneering culture has developed on Mars and local settlers are encouraged to go out and claim land to farm and mine. A class of Martian-born industrial magnates rise. *ASEAN reforms into the Federation of South East Asian Nations (FSEAN), a single federated nation. They continue to administer South East Asian colonies on the Moon and Mars. *All of Earth's urban centres are connected by underwater/overland hyperloop. 2160 *The United Nations is reformed into the Confederation of United Earth (CUE), an intergovernmental body with minimal legislative authority but significantly more executive authority. The Confederacy is granted control of the Lunar Colonies (governed by the Lunar Congress) and Earth's various space-police forces to enforce international space law. *Mars' various colonies reorganise themselves into 12 Provinces, each with significant autonomy from their home nations/unions on Earth. *Following the Confederation of Earth's government's, the Commonwealth Trade Group is dissolved. The English-speaking nations of Earth form a supranational political union called the Commonwealth of Nations. 2170 *The Moon's population reaches 600 million as widespread agriculture becomes possible with the discovery of light-weight low-cost anti-radiation materials which allow for large-scale above-ground cities to be safely possible. *Mars' population reaches 1 billion for the same reasons. *The Moon serves as the primary launching point for missions away from Earth. It is the location of hundreds of privately-owned Helium-3 mines (fuel that is greatly prised by fusion-reactors on Earth, Mars, and in more advanced ships. The Moon is also home to various shipyards as well as military installations. *The Lunar Congress is dissolved and the Lunar Colonies are divided once again into various self-governing states/territories/dominions of their home countries/unions amidst fears of independence. The CUE still retains supranational authority over Earth's space colonisation efforts. '23rd Century' 2200 *Half a billion people orbit the Earth in space-port cities. *Earth's population is declining due to mass immigration and declining birth rates as Earth becomes more wealthy, more sustainable, and more peaceful. It currently stands at 9 billion, down from 11 billion at the start of the previous century. 2210 *A majority of the population of Mars and the Moon are not born on Earth. *Mars has a population of 2 billion, the Moon's population peaks at 700 million and begins to decline as new propulsion technologies make travel to Mars much cheaper than before. 2229 *Over the last century, wealthy and patriotic Martian-born industrial magnates have instilled a tradition of martial service in Mars' various colonial militias. They use their influence to stoke Martian patriotism and encourage Mars' pioneering culture in addition to a culture of martial service. 2235 *The Commonwealth of Nations (including all English-speaking nations only) reforms into a federalised constitutional monarchy. 2247 *The Alliance of Arab Mining Guilds declares independence, though it is unclear who exactly they are declaring independence from. The Alliance consists of 23 nomadic Arab mining guilds concentrated around a specific portion of the Asteroid Belt. They claim roughly 15% of the Belt. Having developed a distinct Arab sub-culture and adopted a space-based lifestyle, the mining guilds have become more like tribal clans than private companies. Due to the fact that they are non-governmental organisations not under the authority or citizenship (most are descendants of the founding members of their guilds) of any government, their independence is recognised though their statehood is questionable, seeing as they themselves do not consider themselves a permanent nation. 2269 *The Confederacy of United Earth is granted control over Earth's military forces and they are reformed into the Confederate Navy (space force), the Confederate Army (planet force), and the Confederate Marines (planet assault force). The Confederacy is also granted control over all of Earth's planetary defence systems and system-wide torpedoes. While the Confederacy holds ultimate command authority over the Confederate Armed Forces, in practice they are still divided into the pre-Confederate militaries of the world, commanded by commanders from those regions, not unlike the various Legions of Ancient Rome. *There are calls for Martian independence. These calls are rejected. 2274 *Scientists announce that Martians, Earthlings, and Belt Dwellers have distinct, but not significant, differences in biology. *Martians are on average taller (200cm/6Ft6In) than Earthlings (175cm/5Ft7In) due to lower gravity. They also possess a more adaptable respiratory system due to having to regularly travel between the dirty air of factories/mines and the sterile air of their living facilities. Martians are also generally more rugged and muscular. *Belt Dwellers (those that live in the asteroid belt) are even taller than Martians at an astounding 230cm (7Ft6In) on average. They are also skinnier and have paler skin than their counterparts on Earth due to having little exposure to sunlight. They also tend to be less affected by light-dark cycles due to living in a region without a consistent day-night cycle. They tend to have better concious control over their circadian rhythm. 2281 *The invention of the Wilson Fusion Drive by Davis Wilson of America allows for efficient outer planet colonisation. Under the auspices of the CUE, the Commonwealth target Jupiter. The two Chinese powers jointly target Saturn. India and Pakistan jointly target Uranus under a banner of friendship. The (finally) high-income FSEAN targets Neptune. Various other nations/unions target the Kuiper Belt, including the Northern Union, and the South American Union. 2293 *The various martial-industrial magnates of Mars have worked their way into becoming governors of the various Martian territories. '24th Century' 2300 *The population of Mars reaches 5 billion. There are now 36 Provinces on Mars operating under self-governing dominion-ship of the Confederacy. *The nuclear re-ignition of Mars' core is well underway. *The population decline on Earth slows to a stop and is now steady at 8.5 billion as the vast majority of extraterrestrial humans are colony-born. *Tensions between Mars and Earth grow significantly hotter as more and more Martians call for independence and anti-Earthling sentiment becomes widespread on the individual level among Martian peoples. 2331 *A young and charismatic military leader on Mars writes a pamphlet outlining an ideology of Martian supremacy, emphasising the martial prowess, pioneering attitude, hard working spirit, and genetic superiority of Martians. It circulates widely. Estimates put his supporters at well-over 1 billion though mainstream independence movements try to distance themselves. 2352 - First Year of First Solar War *After a year of rallies, speeches, and very public militia drills, Governor Mason Red, author of the Martian Manifesto, declares a revolution against United Earth in early June. The 20,000 strong Confederate Army garrison in his province is quickly overwhelmed by militias under his command. Before Earth has time to scramble a response, 20 other provinces declare their support for the Revolution and take over Confederate Army bases within their territories. *With the element of surprise and endless Martian public support in the aftermath of revolutionary victories in June, 7 more provinces declare their allegiance to the newly formed Council of Mars, the executive war council of the Martian Rebellion, led by General Mason Red. This brings 28 provinces into the revolution against Earth. *By mid-July 1 million Confederate forces arrive in the remaining 8 loyalist provinces to shore up defences against ground attack. Orbital battles between militia navies and the Confederate Navy occur on a regular basis making any additional Confederate reinforcements impossible. *The Revolution reorganises itself into the Martian Revolutionary Government. *A first in the brief history of the war, September sees the first use of a tactic of true guerrilla warfare - explosive-rigged civilian ships used in place of torpedoes by the Martian Navy. *By December, the Martian Navy has recruited all of Mars' best scientists to their side. They have adapted Confederate stealth tech on a small scale which allows them to board and capture Confederate ships without detection. This allows the Martian Navy to greatly increase in size. 2353 - Second Year of First Solar War *The Martians successfully capture 5 of 8 loyalist provinces by June. The Martian Armed Forces (MAF) consist of 2 million militiamen and 5 million conscript-volunteers. Though numerically outnumbered by the Confederacy in ships and ground combat vehicles, the MAF is able to field three times as many infantrymen on Mars as they have captured and control all of Mars' planetary defence systems, which prevents the Confederacy from reinforcing their infantrymen. *September: 1 million soldiers are dead on both sides. A running total of 5 million Martian civilians are dead from orbital bombardment by the Confederacy. Public support for the war on Earth is at rock bottom. *Peace talks begin in October, initiated by Earth. *The Imperium of Mars, organised under the doctrine of Emperor Mason Red, is declared independent on the 4th of October, 2353. It possesses only about 35% as many ships as the Confederacy, but twice as many infantrymen. It is also technologically superior in the art of war as the smaller population of Mars allows more state funds to be directed towards war-science. Miscellaneous Pages Nations & Independent Corporations * Republic of Saturnalia * Commonwealth of Pluto * Federation of Jupiter * Crowned Republic of Hindustan * Cronus Corporation * Alliance of Arab Mining Guilds * Commonwealth of Dosei * Order of Malta Technology Category:Solar Wars Category:Scenario